Healing Wounds
by Elizabeth Barton
Summary: When a mission goes horribly wrong, the Avengers find themselves trapped in the worst place possible with the wrong man. A man that is overly too familiar to certain archer. While fighting to save his team and himself from this new villian, Clint may have to face his worse fears and come clean.
1. I'm Here Again

**Hello everyone, sorry for deleting the story, I wanted to make some changes to make it better, just things that popped in my head and couldn't put it before.**

**I apologize before hand for this short chapter, but this is just the prologue, the rest of the chapters will be larger, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or his Characters they belong to Marvel and Stan Lee.**

* * *

It was supposed to be an easy job this one.

Locate the target, confirm what small Intel SHIELD had acquired on the dirty jobs, take out the target and head back to HQ until the next mission was send their way.

This was so fucking easy they have had only send half of the Avengers to do the job, obviously Fury choose his teammates and even so he care and love for all the Avengers, this temporally team was the worst of them all, probably because of all the banter that sprout from the three of them, even so knowing this, they take the mission.

They were the most fearsome team of superheroes in the whole world for god sake…but easy jobs with them where always tied to end in disaster, the **mortal** disaster type.

Almost fourteen years working with SHIELD and one year and a half working with the Avengers have proven how hard the _'saving the world'_ part it was.

So for Agent Barton, waking up in a dark, cold and damp cell, wasn't anything uncommon, the weirdest part of all was being in there with no recollection of what had taken him to blackness, surely he remember the arms dealer and the warehouse, the team's plan to take the man down and even some of the jokes thrown away after killing the leader of the gang but after that everything when blank, there was just nothing in his brain.

He make an attempt to move his arms to find them bond over his head with chains feeling a little numb from the position he was in, the movement still got the archer to hiss in anger and pain, obviously he had been hanging like that for quite some time now. Lowering his sight he discovered his jacket and all the damn weapons he carried on himself missing.

His head was swimming into a pool of fogginess that seems to be his constant companion, clear sign that drugs where used to knock him out also the cold around him suggest they where still on friggin Canada. Clint blinked several times succeeding on getting rid of the blur and dizziness, finally able to focus on his surroundings he did a quick scan on the place: typical dim, cold and wet cell.

His fear only double when he noticed the bodies of his team scattered on the floor exactly a meter away from him.

Tony being the closest one, was laying on his side facing him, the billionaire hands were bond with a pair of handcuffs and a thin line of dry blood trailed from his temple down his eyebrow and into the floor, small bruises and cuts littered his body, his right shoulder was bent in an awful angle and Clint was sure it will hurt like hell when Tony wake up, the movement of his chest pointing out his even breathing, there was a cut on the same injured shoulder that was bleeding but not profusely and his armor was gone probably to the same place Clint's bow and weapons were.

Most to his right Steve was slumped in a corner, the captain was sitting with his back against the wall, legs spread in front of him and his chin resting on his chest, a rope was wrapped around his upper body and a similar pair of handcuffs shine on his wrists, he didn't see harm either, just the same amount of scraps and bruises as Tony, except for the shoulder injury, the cap was probably the most complete piece of the three of them.

Clint feel the wave of happiness engulf him knowing that Natasha, Thor and Bruce where safe back at the Avengers Tower seen as this mission only needed a super soldier, an Iron billionaire and a skilled sniper, even so he was becoming very piss of with they current predicament. If only the rest of the team where there at least with Bruce they will have a little more chances of getting out, not that he blame them for staying letting the best half of the team into a suicide mission.

"Well looks who's awake" chimed a voice from his front, his head snapped to glare at the owner immediately regretting the action when his head make itself know forcing him to hiss in pain and letting a small curse escape his lips "What is definitely not the way to thank the man who save you and your team"

"Who are you?" Grunted Clint fighting with his restrains, the faint light from the hallway didn't offered enough for the archer eyes to define the features of the man and added with the drugs, the possible concussion it was just impossible "What do you want with us?"

"All due time Clinton, all due time" the man stepped closer and his hands found their way up to Hawkeye's face forcing him to look straight at his darkened face "I must said I was expecting to bring only one trophy home, imagine my surprise when my team bring back not only our target but the famous Hawkeye and the amazing Captain America along, to bad we still missing half of members of the Avengers here but is right enough for now"

"Three members that may be looking for us and, I can swear to you, when they found us, you won't like it"

"Last time I check, I did like to stumble with the best heroes of the world; I have been planning for this reunion for a long time now. Well this time you ain't have anyone to aid you" the man take a step back admiring his others preys before facing the agent back again his eyes suddenly shimmering with the anger he was feeling "Tell me Clinton, how do you pretend to escape this time?"

**"**_This time_**"** Clint repeat to himself fishing trough his memories, the voice of the man seem somehow familiar, but he couldn't pin point from where, the drugs where not helping and his head wasn't just cooperating like it should, it dread on Clint how the man have manage to kill most of his senses.

"Huh? Seems like that head of yours is having difficulty to remember me, I don't blame you, its been a long time since we had seen each other and those drugs aren't Childs play either, so it doesn't matter" the man turn his back to the archer walking back to the exit he stopped at the doorway, glancing back over his shoulder he smiled "You will suffer anyway, and your team will be here to share the pain with you…now you will know how does it feel like when someone mess with you, when someone try to kill you and this time there will be no vent to hide you, no secret organization to take you away, no stranger to pick your sorry ass from the floor"

Clint eyes widened in fear and realization, the cold laugh of the man drilling on his head as the door closed again, the air seems to be lost for a moment and his body lose all the fight it had left. Again the sensation of been swimming in murky waters return with the memory of the familiar man…the snake that broke all his dreams that we're already scratched but not shattered, the same man that take away his pride, humiliated him and began the destruction of his new life…

His own blood started turning cold inside his skin and Clint knew he was back to finish what it have started thirteen years ago.

**"**_No…it cannot be, god please don't let it be, he is suppose to be dead, HE WAS DEAD_**"**

Looks like today's job wasn't going to be an easy one after all…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. A Thousand Miles Away From You

**Sorry again for the repost of this fic, I hope the changes will be enough to show my apologies and to make you people happy…anyway, like I promise this chapter is longer than the last one (Not as long as I wanted but I'm still working on it).**

**Thanks to those who review the last chapter: **_TXJ and Jane S. Winchester_

**Disclaimer: The Avengers here mentioned belong to Marvel and Stan Lee; I don't win anything by writing this.**

* * *

For more than over two hours, Clint have spended his time passing over the theories of who their captor can be related to the man he supposedly saw die thirteen years ago, he denied himself the idea of thinking the man he saw today was the same man he had killed, but each idea was being discarded as quickly as it came because there was no way one of explaining who else could want revenge on him beside _that_ bastard, if there was something Clint had in accuracy apart from his aim was his ability to not let any survivor that can cause this type of stunts in the future, he wasn't just going to risk the life of Natasha, the Avengers or any SHIELD agent and employer for that matter.

After the second hour he have lost his focus on the man and instead he did a quick scan on his injuries, apart from the normal concussion that he tend to always get on missions, he have a small not lethal cut on the beginning of his waist on the right side, a couple of bruised wrist and a little cold but okay in general.

Then he proceed to prove his bindings checking on his teammates from time to time for any signs of either waking up, but no such luck happen and the archer was left to worry over their health, it wasn't just normal at least for Steve to be out this amount of time.

"I'm gonna kill whoever thought it will be good to trust a half of the damn best team of superheroes in the world into a freaking Canada in the middle of November to stop some stupid high rank arms dealer without looking for some sort of trap…because seriously…this wasn't part of the freaking plan" he muttered to himself pulling at his chains as far and hard as he could muster to no avail, the damn things wont bulge under anything "God fucking damn it"

He snapped back into his original position, panting and shivering with the effort, a layer of sweat already covering his body mixing with the coldness of the air, slight puffs of air coming in short gasp out of his mouth.

"This is not good" he muttered dropping his head to his chest with a long suffered sigh.

Noises at his left drag his attention back to the other two members of the team with a little excitement, at least he wasn't going to suffer along anymore, Tony was now mumbling some curses under his breath as he stirred awake

"Hey Stark, are you with me?"

"Did you catch the plate of the idiot who run me over? I bet it was Romanoff; damn she can pack a hit"

Clint sighed again satisfied, watching Tony open his eyes furrowing his brows at the sight, he turn around painfully to take a better look around, the dark brown eyes scanning every single part of the cave with intensity but not the same level of accuracy that Clint.

Tony's eyes fall first on the limp body of Steve widening with fear and dread at the pale and cold expression on the Captain's form.

"Don't worry his still alive… I think"

"Barton?" Tony finally look at him a grimace passing over his features when his shoulder was put into work, he look at the think huffing in annoyance before turning back to the archer "God, this has to be the worst hangover ever if I got my arm like this… for the record this time it wasn't my idea"

"Sorry to break to you, but a hangover will be the least of our problems right now" replied Clint soothingly "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Uhm… battling with the wacko of the week, I remember you and Cap going on in a Warehouse then a battle break lose I got to back you up… save both your asses and you manage to actually shot the bad guy dead without getting yourself shot which is kinda of a record to you huh?, then like always we won call it a day and decided to get back to Agent Hill, but that's when Capsicle said something felt wrong and **kaboom** we where knock out of our feet's, pass out pretty much after that"

**_"_**_Just great**"**_ Clint was starting to think this whole thing was a fucking tramp and they fell right into it, because really earth mightiest heroes don't deal with arms dealer that easily, they always started up screwing things up before actually doing the job, this time it was the other way around, job finished clean, screw up at the end… well it was obvious now that said arms dealer was hiding something darker.

He was about to pass his thoughts with Stark when the door to their cell open and the new white light burned their eyes forcing both mans to shield away, Tony cursing at the rude burning on his pupils.

"Well looks like you have kept yourself busy with your friend, Clinton, that's good" the stranger said passing over the archer and kneeling beside Tony "Mister Stark I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduce, it's a shame really, you got yourself the honor to be capture by me and I don't get to keep you"

"That's awesome, I don't have time to deal with crazy ass villains like you" Tony replied every word with a sarcastic poisoned tone and the man just smiled at him before landing a punch on his jaw

"Stay away from him!" warned Clint pulling at his restrains again, his wrist screaming at the action started to make them bleed, Tony was surprise for the sudden attack, usually his enemies hold on a little longer before the hits rain down on him, but this guy, that punch was a serious warning that he wasn't a man to be messed up with which kinda raise a little fear on Tony but he overcome the feeling fast to noticed the change on Barton's behavior around this man, his eyes held recognition and also a hint of… panic.

**"**_We're screw**"**_

"My dear Clinton, its that the way to talk to your elders, certainly I was sure I teach you manners young man" the stranger shorted the distance between him and the archer facing him with a glint of joy at the unconcealed fear in those stormy blue eyes

"To bad you haven't learn we're to put you're stupid manners" Clit spat out, Tony could see the tension from Clint and suddenly the younger avenger grunted in pain stopping his movements abruptly as he closed his eyes

A bloody knife was show on the strangers hand as he pulled the thing out of the body; it was dripping with fresh blood, _Clint's_ blood.

"I really didn't want to come to this boy" said the man tracing the edge of the bloody knife over Clint's cheek

"Hey asshole why don't you jump all over the details and get straight to the point, I'm a busy man with better things to do" Tony was eyeing the man, keeping on every detail he could get of it for a later butt kick, no one messes with Barton and Rogers, or any Avenger for that matter on his watch.

The stranger turned to the billionaire pointing at him with the knife and Tony shiver, those cold stone eyes boring into his brown ones with a sadistic plan screaming from them.

"Very good Mr. Stark, sadly my point here doesn't have to do anything with you, my business are with someone else, someone interested on the Earth mightiest heroes, but I got promised to keep a souvenir for my job"

"You're not serious?" hissed Clint opening his eyes to stared at the man, the knife again inside his body making him yelp, Tony shuffled on his corner feeling pretty useless, bound and with a probably far from fine arm he couldn't do anything but sit by and hope for Steve to wake the damn up and help Barton "You got me… let my team go"

"Oh no, I need someone to watch every torture I cook for you, I need witnesses to confirm your death when I'm done with you and if I let them out there, it is only a matter of time when they will find us and that I cannot allow my child, last time I let someone find you… you tried to kill me"

"I'm not your child…I never was! You we're just another crazy asshole trying to control me" replied Clint spitting all his anger, the knife came a third time against his left thigh forcing a pained grunt

"Watch your mouth Clinton, you know my patience is high but I will not tolerate this behavior, sadly I cannot punish you right know, I have a couple of business to take care of; one of them obviously finding and capturing was left of the Avengers"

Tony fight with his handcuffs forcing himself to sit upright to face the man, he was done with all this crap.

"Look weirdo, I don't care what super diva plan you have to get yourself some extra money or what do you want from us, but I swear if you don't leave my partners out of it, there is no place, no corner, no damn hole in the whole world no the whole fucking universe where I cannot find you and when I get you, it will be hell to pay"

A cold laugh ripped trough the man, sending shivers throw both Clint's and Tony's spines, both their eyes never leaving the retreating figure of the man until the door of the cell was once again closed and the noise of the cold laughter vanished down the hallway.

Tony slumped down again in his place and Clint forced himself to focus on his friend form.

"Really and I tough Loki was crazy, but this guy, he can take the trophy, he just give me the creeps and shivers" Tony let out blatantly turning to the archer "Who was him Barton?"

"No one you want to meet, trust me"

Tony was about to push the matter further when a groan and noise of chains bring his unwanted attention towards the last avengers; he shuffled closer to them ignoring once again the pain of his shoulder

"Rise and shine Cap, this it not the time for being lazy"

"Tony?" Steve voice was dry and hoarse; his body feels sore mostly for the lack of use, but the captain was proud to say it didn't feel that bad, his blue eyes focusing on the hovering face of Tony

"You where expecting someone else?" the fake grin on Tony's face make Steve wander what in the hell the genius have done now, because that was his _'I accidentally painted your shield pink, got Romanoff angry and make Bruce hulk out'_ smile.

Further examination reveal that whatever was going on it wasn't Starks fault, the dark shadow over Roger's face was enough of indication for Tony that their leader was asking himself what the hell was going on and we're the hell they where

"Oh yeah, we got a tiny bit of a problem"

"Tiny bit?" Spat Clint angrily pulling at his wrist again "You have no idea how fucking bad this thing is"

Steve turned to face the archer finding his worries increased by almost the triple, the archer was hanging like a doll from the wall, supported by chains over his head on his already burned and bleeding wrist, his body shivering (mostly for cold) for Steve's enhanced eyesight he could tell there was also sweat under his clothes.

"You two okay?" his blue eyes looked at Stark who shrug his shoulders regretting the action as he clasp his hand on his injured side, Steve rapidly lifting his hands to help Tony "Are you hurt?"

"Is just a little dislocated" Tony supplied leaning against the back wall for support, Steve wasn't so sure a dislocated shoulder was a problem to be take it so lightly but let it go because he knew Tony wouldn't let him help.

The Captain turned his head and scanned the archer once more to get an idea of both his partner injuries, before settling on Stark again

"Can anyone explain to me what is going on?"

Tony been the closest one to him and seeing as Clint wasn't just about to talk, shuffle back next to Steve starting to undo the rope around the Captain torso.

"Well our little resident Hawk here has a friend, an old long lost pal who is not in the best mood to deal with him right now and have taken on the job to ruin our fucking lives by kidnapping us with god knows what purpose besides the one of getting revenge and money" the billionaire wasn't going to tell his leader about this man plan on capturing the rest of the team or torturing Clint, not yet at least. "Did I mention the part where Clint knows this man?"

The ropes fell to the ground with a hush **thump** and Steve just snapped the handcuffs by the chain with no effort, they obviously underestimated him.

"Yeah you did" replied the leader grabbing the chain on Tony's handcuffs and breaking them too before standing up with the help of the wall, he turned to look at the agent "So want to fill us in Clint? Who is that man and what does he want from you?"

The archer head was down and his longer spikes of hair stick to his forehead making a shadow over his face covering from his teammates stares, something that make Steve difficult to read his friend like that.

Lending a hand to Stark to get him into an upright position, both avengers closed the distance between the wall and his friend, only then Steve noticed the dark wet mark on his grey shirt and black pants, Tony shiver at the reminder of the wounds and while Steve started to make a small inspection on the younger man, he bend down just enough to see Barton's face.

A pair of grey-blue eyes stared back down at him with no expression at all on them and his lower lip trapped between his teeth's.

"Tony can you help me get him down of there?" asked Steve testing the strength of the chains above them, the metal rattle against the rock wall and Clint grimaced at the movement but didn't utter a sound "Sorry"

The billionaire set himself besides Clint's holding him by his chest with his good arm making sure to keep the other one away in case he further damage it, he waited for Steve to break the damn chains to allow their friend some rest on his arms, however they didn't get that far as the archer body shot forwards pushing them both to the ground with a startle gasp of Steve and a yelp of pain from Tony.

"What the hell Barton?"

"Trying to escape now? I see" the voice forced Steve and Tony to look up and behind them to came face to face with their captor, Clint's body was back to his slumped position against the wall but a glare was fixed on his face "So you decided to join us as well Captain, to bad I isn't going to last long"

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" yelled Steve in his commandeering voice forcing his body to stand up, his action cut short when he felt something prick on his neck "What…?"

"STEVE" he manage to hear the agonizing cry of his teammates before everything began to swirl around him, he turn his head as he watch another dart embed in Tony's neck before the man fall to the ground unconscious and a curse from Clint was all the indication that the archer was out cold.

"Take them to the back room…" his vision started to blur as the sedative started to kick in, whatever they gave him, it was strong enough to knock him out "Let the fun begin now"

* * *

**TBC…**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**


	3. A Broken Mess

**Back again at work, I'm getting a little lazy on this story I got caught with It's My Time and two other little projects I want to put on, but don't worry I have at least the next five or six chapter written those just need a little adjust before posting.**

**Anyway this chapter will have some violence in it, not much and not to painful, at least I don't think so…why don't you give me your opinions?**

**Again thanks to all of those who review the last chapter: **_Jane S. Winchester, Sail. Away64, Jessica, Burningrepp1_

**Also thanks to the ones who fav or follow this story, you all people are wonderful, sorry for the orthographic mistakes on the chapter, I didn't pass this one to my beta.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or the comic characters here mentioned they belong to Marvel and Stan Lee.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It felt like time has suddenly stopped in the worst of his nightmares, like he have become god's little joke or something related.

He was very familiar with pain, it wasn't a new sensation for him, first loosing his parents, then the man who gave him everything and make him what he was today to end up with his best friend death and his own in the freezing waters of the Alphes, but seeing everything happening with different people but in cynically the same way has to be just the kick on the balls.

Steve have awoken in some cold room, this time light with a couple of bulbs, this place looked rather bigger, like a storage room of some sort but it have been emptied of most of the furniture, only a pair of chains hanged from the ceiling and the two twin chairs separated by a old table, same chairs in which him and Tony were now sitting, well more like forced to sit.

Looking down he discovered his arms chained to the armrest and the his chest strapped at the back with thick ropes, more chains and ropes secured his legs, it was obvious this men knew who he was and what he was capable, all attempts of escaping where futile, so instead he settle on waiting for his enemy to come and get whatever information he could for them, at least give SHIELD the chance to look for them.

He looked at Tony, in the same position as him, minus the ropes and the extra chains, just handcuffed to the armrest, he seem to be coming around a little and for the leader relieve he didn't show anymore wounds than before.

Light became more painful when the door opens forcing Steve to shield away before he can call Tony's attention. His ears picked up the noises of three different pairs of feet's and the undistinguished noise of something rather humanly big being dragged into the room; as soon as the door closed he faced his captor with anger and consternation at what was being dragged with them.

Clint was left on the floor at his feet's, blood seeping trough his dark t shirt and he seem aware enough to lock eyes with the Captain.

"Bastard! What the hell did you do to him?" He snarled pulling at his restrains startling Tony from his drugged state, the iron hero tensed at the site of the enemy but Clint moved slightly to catch his attention, a smile of reassurance plastered in his face but opaque by the blood on his shirt.

"Nothing… yet" the obvious leader replied getting closer to them "what a waste will be to treat my prisoners like you expect me to Captain"

"Prisoners?" Steve repeated angrily and damn near into hulk out right there and then if he have the power to do so, but with the guards so close to Clint and Tony tied up to a chair, it was not the safest option, he wasn't sure how much Tony can handle or at what level Clint strength was.

"Hold on a second" Tony took over the conversation seen as Steve was the one nearest to rip himself from captivity and kill this guys "Who are you?"

"Oh, yes, with Clinton getting on the way I didn't properly introduce myself Mister Stark" the man was beaming with excitement like they where sharing a couple of jokes among friends "My name is Maynard Tiboldt, I am also know as the Ringmaster, you may have heard of me?"

"Sorry, deal with a lot of idiotic bastards trying to pull out a villain act, name doesn't ring a bell" replied Tony, snarky smile on his face

"What is that you want from us?" asked Steve this time calming a little, he didn't take his eyes from his friend on the ground tough, and alarm setting off in his brain the moment that Clint was dumped on the unforgiving floor and haven't tried to stand up, not even move beyond the small rise and fall of his chest and his eyes moving from Steve to Tony to the Ringmaster and then back again at Steve to start all over.

"He owns me his soul" the man replied licking his lips with anticipation "I save this little rat from the streets and how did he repay me, destroying my business, trying to kill me, that is something you couldn't just get away with, now can you?"

"Seem like he did it, dick head" answer Tony putting a hint of venom in his voice that impressed even Steve

"Huh? Good thing my employer wants you alive Mister Stark, other wise you would be death by now, with that loose tongue you have"

"Mind your own tongue snake" hissed the billionaire arching his brow before pointing at Steve with his head "What about dear old Captain here? Why did you take him?"

There was something that didn't felt right on Tony's book and he could tell that Steve felt the same way too. This was his team after all, and Tony's dysfunctional and loving family and he was damn if he wasn't going to spare the Captain and Clint any more pain. He was going to rip this place apart until they regret hurting his brothers.

"There are a lot of people out there willing to pay a good price for him, a little treat I decided to give myself" Maynard answered nodding to his goons, both took hold of the fallen archer and pull him away from the other two.

Clint didn't fight, not even uttered a word.

"Leave him alone!" yelled Steve pulling at his restrains feeling his wrist already burning with the effort, Tony was also doing his own struggling cursing under his breath watching how they put handcuffs on the archer and attached him to one of the chains hanging from the ceiling until he was up right at his own accord.

"Now the real fun begin" whispered the Ringmaster grabbing a handful of the archer hair and pulling his head backwards satisfied with the grunt it receive "You owe me something Clinton"

"A one way ticket to hell, take it, I don't mind at all" hissed Clint trough clenched teeth, Maynard nodded to the guard beside him and the man walked to the table picking something up from the variety of objects that lay in display, although he couldn't see what it was he guessed it wasn't good.

A cold dread spread through him, when he saw the whip the man passed to the guard behind him, his heart leapt in fear and desperation, but he manage to keep his feelings out of his face, looking straight at Tony, the Captain was to busy trying to get the attention of the archer.

The guard roughly ripped off his shirt and motioned for two other guards to come either side of him.

"Hold him" the voice commanded. Clint offered his most deadly glare in hopes to stop them, it only caused the guards to smile.

The first time the whip hit him he was too stunned to do anything. It was hard to believe that something could cause that much pain with a single strike. He could feel the leather digging into him only to be brutally ripped out again. He felt a warm, sticky substance trickling down his back and could picture the red blood spilling from his agonizing wound.

"Scream you bastard" Maynard leered in his ear, he just turn to glare at the man "Strike him again"

The whip came down again, harder this time. He gripped at his chains, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of hearing him cry out, begging for mercy, it wasn't something he did, it was something SHIELD have take out of him, if Maynard wanted pleas, he would have to work harder. It came again, quicker and harder in a different place. The pain spread across his whole back and sides as the guards continued to strike him.

The whip continued ripping apart his skin. He felt his knees buckle beneath him but he was held up by the guards either side of him until it suddenly stop and the guards stepped away.

"You know Clinton I can do this all day" the Ringmaster grab hold of his cheeks forcing the stormy gaze to look at him, Clint retaliated by kicking out, hitting deadly on the man left knee, before he could react the whip came down again and he heard himself grunt in his attempt to hold down the scream.

Maynard looked disappointed; turning his back to the archer he nodded at his soldiers, who immediately start working on something behind the other two avengers, Tony cast a weary glance over his shoulder but the goons have their backs to them and is impossible to turn in his tied up position, Steve on the other hand couldn't take his eyes from Maynard glaring with all the hate he can muster and even Tony is doubting this is all the man have but it looks threatening okay.

"Look you want money, I can give you money, no need to get violent here, I can give you whatever you want just leave my partners alone"

Maynard walked closer to Stark, his eyes glowing with anticipation and Clint feel the instinct of protection creeping up in him, he doesn't feel in that much pain, he is used to it, SHIELD have train him to withstand pain and a whip is no match for the mighty Hawkeye.

Not until they are threatening his friends…

The soldiers are behind Tony and Steve now, Clint's eyes widened at the sight of what is in store from them, he doesn't have time to process what happened next, and the rest come out in a blur.

He remember hearing himself screaming something among the lines of "no, stop" or "leave them out of this" and trashing against his ropes as the guard behind Tony is pulling the billionaire head back a hose holded above him with cold water splashing down Tony's face as he struggle to get away from the water trajectory.

The one with Steve have move on the front with a knife, digging the blade in the skin and moving it without taking it out, making intrigue patterns over Roger's chest, forearms and stomach earning a hissed cry or a yelp of pain.

Clint was also fighting, numb and blind fear forcing his aching body to act; he was crying the names of his friends in angry remarks.

"Beg for me to let them go" Maynard ordered pointing a warning finger to the other avengers, Clint was aware of Steve stare on him, the Captain obviously relaying on the fact that he can take anything and forcing the archer to not succumb, but Tony was a different manner.

Water was the Iron Man worst fear, it was clear in Maynard eyes what he expected to achieve, he couldn't kill Stark, he have already said that, but he could break whatever trust Tony have on Clint, if the archer didn't gave up something so stupid as a plea, Tony will pay the price, it was a high price for something so small and stupid. Tony's trust was more important that his dignity.

"Let them go….just…please" the words slipped out before he have the time to register them, Maynard hold his hand to the guards and the both stop but didn't make any move to get away from Tony and Steve "I'll do whatever you want, but don't hurt them anymore, please"

"Very well then"

"Clint what are you doing?" yelled Steve shocked by the agent giving up so easily, Clint just lift his eyes to look at him and the hurt and guilt in that gaze scare the Captain more than anything else, it was the same look he have seen after Loki, the look all the avengers feared the most, there was an equal look of fear and panic on Tony and the captain wasn't sure if it was for the torture he just endure or the fact that his best friend just gave up.

"I'm sorry Cap"

"You have a heart Clinton, that is what makes you weak, you are to soft and pathetic to even protect your friends" Maynard teased rounding the archer like a lion on his prey, the whisper of his voice muffled by the gasping sounds of Tony.

"You bastard, wait till I get out of this chains you will regret touching my team" snapped Steve to the Ringmaster, Maynard smiled at the super soldier handing a set of keys to the guard closer to him.

Tony suddenly dropped roughly to the floor and Steve heard the man moan softly in pain but he didn't move clutching at his dislocated shoulder. The guard placed a well-aimed kick into Stark's side earning another cry that seem to only cause their captors satisfaction. The guard kicked him again and again and soon the other two approached to join in. Tony could do nothing to stop this brutal attack and just laid there protecting his head the best he could.

"Stop," Clint and Steve cried desperately

"Stop. Please stop. I'll do whatever you want. I'll work for you again to pay for everything. Just don't hurt him anymore, please." Clint eyes were misted with tears that refuse to fall, The Ringmaster signaled for the guards to stop their attack and smiled seemingly satisfied that he had reached his first goal.

"It is a tempting offer Clinton, but I cannot trust you, a man who commit treason is bonded to be a traitor for ever" His words cold and calculated as he neared the archer once again "I won't touch your friends but listen to me carefully you will suffer all the hell you make me live and the Captain and Stark, they will witness your fall. You will be wishing, pleading for them to kill you, to take you of your misery, I will break the three of you so bad, no one will fix you"

One of the guards took out a needle from his back pocket making sure the shot didn't have bubbles before plugging the thing into the archer's neck, Clint head snapped with a groan and he felt consciousness slipping away from him.

"What did you do to him?" Steve asked shocked by his friend behavior, Clint was still conscious but only just. His back was slick with blood, his eyes were closed in pain and he looked so pale that Steve would have thought him dead had he not seen the faint rising and falling of his chest as he breathed shallowly.

One of the guards reached in and placed his arms under Stark's and lifted him. This time Tony did scream in agony as his broken shoulder was jarred and his bruised ribs were straightened out. The man dragged the billionaire to the other side of the room while Tony screamed through gritted teeth and begged for him to stop.

"What are you doing? You say you weren't going to hurt him" snarled Steve when the cries of Tony weren't echoing anymore, the question was quickly replaced, however, with a wave of sharp and unexpected pain as something hit him hard over the head. The last thing he saw was the guards working on Clint and Maynard leaning over him, smiling before blackness claimed him.

* * *

**TBC…**

**DON'T FORGET OT REVIEW! PLEASE IS THE FUEL THAT KEEPS ME GOING**


	4. Just Scattered Pieces of Who I Am

**I'm making a big progress here, tough I wish I could get the chapter to be a little longer.**

**Read and enjoy…**AND REVIEW**! Good critics and corrections are welcome too, just don't flame me.**

**Again thanks to all of those who review the last chapter: **_Jane S. Winchester, jessica, Sail. Away64, HopeSproutsWings, LaNaturalBreezeOf-Books, Margaret, Cello06 **and** Elcee._

**Also thanks to the ones who fav or follow this story, you all people are wonderful, sorry for the orthographic mistakes on the chapter, I didn't pass this one to my beta.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or the comic characters here mentioned they belong to Marvel and Stan Lee.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_"What do you mean by 'lost the signal'?"_

_"I'm sorry sir, but it's apparent that the signal of Agent Barton and his companions had been somehow blocked, we can't traced"_

_"We had the best of Stark's technology and you're telling me someone block our signal"_

_"It appear that way Director, we catch a last shot on their location but… there is something in there you need to see"_

…

_"Get me the rest of the Avengers in here NOW"_

* * *

There was a numbing sensation coursing trough his body and he didn't knew how to explain it, he had never felt like this, not before the serum at least, this sensation was worrisome but welcomed, he was sure that as soon as he started to get back to normal pain will come.

"Wake up! Come on, nap time is over" The voice was distant and tinted with pain, but also very familiar to him, although he couldn't point out where he has heard it. He got the feeling that the owner of the voice was the one tapping his cheeks, and he maybe have groan at the rude movement but he wasn't sure about that, all he knew was that his head was pounding hard and his body was death of most of the sensations "Snap out of it Steve"

He was becoming more aware of his surroundings, he was conscious enough to feel more than one presence around him, he was good at that, heavily eyelids fell apart, there was a blurry of colors in his eyesight and he blink a few times more to clear his vision.

Barton was there, at just six inches of his face, that worried glint in his eyes and a innocent fake smile on his lips, even with all the drained energy he was facing, Steve manage to smile back at the man.

"Hey Cap, how are you feeling?" Steve blinked blearily at the gray ceiling, wondering when he had laid down on the floor, he quickly forced his arms underneath his body to propped himself up but a hand on his shoulder stopped him and he stared back at Clint.

"Careful, you had lost a lot of blood… super soldier or not, you need to rest"

Steve nodded but still tried to at least sit against the wall, with a little of Clint's help, he stared at the man in front of him remembering everything that had happened he put a hand on the archer shoulder squeezing with more force than necessary at which Clint winced.

"You should be resting too, your back…"

"Its fine, I'm fine, I can take the pain, this is not the first time I ended up being on the wrong side of the torture"

"Yeah, but I bet they never use someone else as leverage, you give up pretty fast" Steve pointed out which caused Clint to lift his gaze to meet his and something in the stormy orbs told the captain that there was something the archer wasn't telling him but he didn't want to press on the subject "Where's Stark?"

Clint pointed at opposite wall of theirs and Steve saw the billionaire, curled up in a corner, they were new cuts and bruises on his face and he could bet on his chest too, his arm had been placed back in its place probably by the archer.

"He okay?"

"Woke up about fifteen minutes ago, he was aware enough to recognize me but he was silent and we know that is never a good sign with Stark"

"Are you okay?"

Clint's left eye have a darkening bruise around it that was swelling pretty badly, and there was dried blood trailing down his hairline and onto his chin, the younger man was shivering from the lack of his vest and shirt and his jeans where soaked on blood, they where bruises and cuts all in his arms, Steve noticed the way he was hunched over to avoid stretching the wounds on his back, the Captain can only assume that his fellow avenger was in a lot of pain by the whipping he get and whatever they had plunge into him.

"Steve don't worry about me, I told you this is nothing, I feel fine, little pain but as long as I don't make any unnecessary movement I'll be okay" the archer explained sitting beside him against the wall, far away from the only door "You know I'm not sorry for giving up that easily, you were in danger Cap, Tony was being tortured and almost drowned, I had to do it"

Steve was set to argue having to swallow his words when the archer leaned forward coughing up a wheezing sound accompanied the action and the Captain jumped to his side supporting Clint's body until the fit pass.

The tremors on the younger man body were starting to escalate to a point in which neither feel comfortable and a thin layer of cold sweat covered his pale features. Clint groaned when Steve helped him lean against the wall closing his eyes to ride the wave of pain that assault him.

"You're definitely not fine, that bastard is going to pay for all of this I swear to god" there was bitterness in Steve voice that made Clint feel bad, he had guide his companions into this hell hole, the mission shouldn't had suppose to be this way and he refused to let it end like this, Clint was a strong man and one that have suffered to much to let something like a whipping stop him from saving his friends.

"Cap…"

Shallow pants of suffering, a cold sweat and a shuddering interrupted his speech; Steve worried hovered over his friend watching him pale by the second if that was even more possible, clear signs of Clint becoming sick.

"Barton, are you with me?" Steve was at his side kneeling in front of him, a groan was his only answer and he put his hand on the archer's chin to encourage him into open his eyes with no result, the cap prompt him again, hoping whatever damage their captors have inflicted was not match for the agent determination.

A pair of sparkling grey-blue eyes focused hard to mix the two images of Steve into one. Slowly the blur became fine-tuned for his own taste.

"Fuck" Clint grunted out despite his wheezing. Steve tried to ease him down, but his friend's energy seemed to be a distant memory only outmatched by pain and he ended up almost falling down if wasn't for the Captain supporting his weight.

Steve's expression softened to an apologetic look and his hand upon his shivering back helped keep him steady enough to be half leaning half falling against the super soldier chest, the leader was surprise at what he found when skin touched the archers back, he expected to find that Clint was ice cold, but the skin was feverish and clammy.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine" The lie shook loose from shivering lips and he catch the _'I don't believe you_' look from Steve "Little dizzy that's all, just need… a few minutes"

"You would be lucky if it was just a dizzy spell" A female voice rang out in the cell room and Steve was up on his feet shielding his friends from this new enemy, letting Clint finally lay in the ground "Relax Captain, I'm not here to hurt you"

The stranger lifted her hands in the air in a surrender motion, showing a white medical kit in her hand and two buckets of water near her leg.

"I'm a doctor you see, I was sent here to make sure none of you die…at least they don't want you to die today, if I'm honest I will love to interrupt their plans and not seeing you die any day" She picked closed the distance between them, putting the med kit at Steve's feet before repeating the process with the water buckets.

"Why should I believe you?" asked Steve still not daring to move from his spot, over his dead body they will hurt his friends further

"Look, either you let me help your friends or they pay the price, I know more about was going on in here that you do at this point, and to be honest, I can't walk away from here just like that, it will only make things worse"

"Steve!" the glare of the soldier was quickly changed to a look of worry as he turned to the archer grabbing hold of the clammy hand, Clint's fingers contracted in pain upon the soldier hand and his face was already twisting in pain. The doctor side stepped the bulk of Steve's tilting the archers head towards her.

"Barton?" Steve let the young man fingers dig hard at his hand not daring to completely let go of him trusting he was in a good position to move in case the strange woman tried something.

"Clinton, can you tell me where it hurts?" the woman asked ignoring the glare from Steve when she regarded the archer. The hand crushing Steve's own shook violently. A pallid face pleaded for the building pain to end.

Clint had been holding it all in check, but now it was too much to hold back. The agent looked up at the strange woman and his brow lowered in pain as his spine bent forward. The sharp agony sent a hiss to his lips. After a few moments, he twitched again, feeling the ice cold fingers of pain in his spine and gut.

"Everywhere… I can't… Gonna get sick" Clint folded his arm, slumped forward on them, and contorted his face to hold back the agony he was feeling.

"They inject him with something?" asked the doctor already pulling out a syringe from her kit, Steve nodded putting a reassuring hand on his teammate as he help him stay grounded "Do you know what was it?"

"They really didn't give us a warning on when they where gonna drug him, much less tell us with what" he replied dryly watching the doctor plunge the syringe on the archers arm "What are you putting on him?!"

"It's a sedative, it will help with the pain, don't worry Captain, what I put him on it's not as worse as what they put on him, if cannot be sure but I believe is an experimental drug Maynard was working on, the drug is deadly and if I don't put a stop to it, he will die eventually the most painful death you can wish upon an enemy" she explained putting the discarded syringe back in her kit and watched as Clint's eyes slipped to a close and his breathing fell into an uneasy rhythm. The pale face eased a bit, and as his mouth parted, soft pants escaped, filling the small space between them with worried sounds. Steve patted the sleeping man's head in comfort.

"Can you cure him?"

"Unfortunately they didn't give me the cure, but I can at least make him feel more comfortable until your team rescue you…if they rescue you" she dipped a cloth in one of the water buckets and rested it on the top of the smaller man "Now can I take a look at your other friend?"

Steve nodded unconsciously and watched her move towards Tony getting bandages and some cream that look like antiseptic, he studied her for a moment, something looked odd about her, she held a familiar air around herself but it was hard to pin point from where and he relaxed around her presence like he knew she wouldn't hurt his friends any further.

"You're here against your will, aren't you?" He blurted out looking for her eyes to see any reaction from her, a flash of sadness was all he needed to proof his assumption before she concentrated on her current job checking upon Tony's shoulder and making a temporary sling with some bandages.

"Yeah, at least some part of me is held captive in here…" She whispered glancing over her shoulder; Steve took on himself to cradle the archer and give his other friend some space for him and the doctor, Tony never regarded the ministration only hitching his breath when the doctor hit a particular painful spot.

"Listen to me, what is about to come may be the _hardest_ battle you ever face and sorry Captain but the lives of your friends depend on you" the doctor whispered very low giving her back to the Captain "I want to help you, I really do, but its gonna take us some time, the Ringmaster employer will come here some time next week so we need to get a plan of escape before that happen and that also depends on how well your friends can hold and heal, you will be safer back at home"

Tony grimaced when she touched a tender part, but didn't move or show any signs of waking up, letting her finish her administration.

"I warn you…if I see something funny is going on with you, I'll make sure you paid for it, got it?"

She nodded finishing her work on Tony, relieve that he wasn't as bad as he looked like, and she move to look at the cuts and scraps on the Captain, after that she worked silently again on Clint's body, stitching and bandaging his back wounds the best she can and with the help of Steve turning him on his side to avoid infection and also moving Tony closer so the captain can care for them both.

"I'll come back tomorrow morning, that bucket had cold water, the other one is slightly warm, use them wisely" she pointed at each bucket as she said that offering a smile at the Captain and the soldier nodded his thanks.

"Don't forget, anything out of the ordinary, you're death" he warned again watching her retread; she smiled at him over her shoulder before picking up her kit and disappearing behind the metal door. Steve took a place in between his two friends taking turns to put the cloth on their foreheads, his mind set to stay awake to watch for them.

Surely it was going to be a long night for all of them.

* * *

**TBC…**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW…**


	5. I Tried So Hard

**So sorry for the late update, I lost some of my inspiration and college had being killing me, plus I got a lost my job which left me worrying over money and lack on my attention on my stories. But I'm still in the game and planning to finish this story.**

**Read and enjoy…**AND REVIEW**! Good critics and corrections are welcome too, just don't flame me.**

**Again thanks to all of those who review the last chapter: **Guest, Margaret, Jimenush, Jane S. Winchester** and **Yuumii.

**Also thanks to the ones who fav or follow this story, you all people are wonderful, sorry for the orthographic mistakes on the chapter, like I said before English is not my native language.**

**Due to some petition I added a little bit more of Tony whump, but I can't promise is much, after all Maynard need Stark alive if he wants money :)**

**Disclaimer: the characters here mentioned don't belong to me they belong to Marvel and Stan Lee. Well except of the OC.**

* * *

Waking up like this had to be the worst experience he ever got, and that was a slightly growing list of times he had waked up in this state. His body felt like one giant bruise that explode in pain with every twitch and breathe. The most of it came from his jarred shoulder and it make him worry and panic at the same time, his mind to fuzzy to join all the memories together to make one decent thought or even remember how he had landed in such a condition.

He was almost praying for Bruce voice to interrupt his nightmare, to be awoken in the lab and stare at the doctor scolding him for sleeping in the work bench to later be sent to Pepper because probably she was also looking for him and pissed off by now. He wished to hear Thor's booming voice from the other end of the hall asking some ridiculous question to whoever poor avenger happen to stumble on his path. He begged to see that '_if looks could kill you'll be death'_ glare from Romanoff when she saw him passed out on the couch for having way to much alcohol last night, Steve would probably make some comment about him acting like a child and not being responsible and Barton would only laugh and add a witty retort in Tony's favor that would make them both end in the bad side of the red haired and the captain.

But his thoughts, his wish, his prayer, all that he wanted was not there…

…There only pain lived.

Tony was brought back to the present when a warm object was pressed against his forehead, it felt good against the cold that surrounded him and he found himself leaning into the touch. There were a mumble word to his movement but he could not offer a response.

Steve was startle out of his thoughts by the sound of a key turning in the lock. He stoop up, bracing himself for what was to come and shielding his teammates from whatever was going to walk in. The door flew open and two guards came in. Without a word, they went over to Clint and Tony.

"Leave the alone" Steve cried out, trying to stop them from taking his friends, one of the guards simply snarled at him and the captain retaliated by pushing him away. "I said get back"

"Have it your way" the guard replied, moving like the lighting, he was inches from Steve face in a matter of seconds using a strength that only Thor and the Hulk could posses he kicked the Captain in the stomach. Steve cried out in pain as the guard seized him around the throat and slammed him against the wall before he had time to gather himself from the last attack. "Get out of my way, Captain"

"Hunter was is going on?" a third guard stepped into the cell gun at the ready, the guard holding Steve turned to his companion with a glare that could match the Black Widow's.

"Take Stark and Hawkeye to the room, I'll deal with Captain America" the last part he snarled at Steve, a slightly dark gleam in his eyes.

"No, leave them alone, take me instead" Steve gasped, struggling to free himself, but said struggles only grew weaker as he fought for air. Hunter tightened his grip on the struggling avenger. He could hear the other two guards moving to get the Hawk and Iron Man in the background, as well as Clint's hoarse voice ordering to let him go in a thigh whisper. "Cl… Clint…" Cap's face grew paler and paler as he finally stopped fighting Hunter due to lack of air.

Hunter watched as the image of the soldier flickered in and out of focus, at times reverting to a pathetic blur of blue, white and red barely visible between his hands and at others, turning into a face he was familiar with. Like scorched with live lava rocks he tear himself away from the man as Steve slumped to the ground, gasping and panting, trying to get as much air into his lungs as he could. His head was swimming and his throat hurt.

"Who the hell are you?" the guard growled low in his throat and Steve stared at him with anger in his eyes. Backing away from the enraged avenger, Hunter quickly turned and abandon the cell, not wanting to be near the soldier anymore than necessary. As the door swung closed, Steve hands turned into fist.

He had failed them again.

Clint had being forcefully pulled out from the cell alongside the still unconscious Tony and dragging them down a corridor, he kicked, struggled and cried to be released as pain erupted from his back, he ignored it, trying to plant his feet firmly on the ground to no avail. Clint took a quick glance around, if they were too escaped they needed to have a basic outline of the place, but his fuzzy mind couldn't put up with the task, the drug in his system creating havoc had killed his best ability. What use was for a Hawk that couldn't see straight?

The two guards took him to storage room again and he shivered violently when Maynard appear into view standing in front of what seems a metal table. The guards clasped him to the table before moving onto Tony and securing him to the same chains they have use on Clint last time.

Despite his nerves and lack of brain cooperation, Clint tried to glare defiantly at them.

"Just what are you going to do with him? Doesn't your employer need Stark intact so you can get your money?"

"Oh, how unaware are you, dear Clinton" Maynard voice crooned smiling confidently at him "You seem to have forgotten, the terms of my arrangement with Stark stated that he needed to be alive, not perfectly healthy. I like to give my guards some threats to enjoy themselves from time to time, I figure to get a bonus, you watch your friend being tortured as you yourself pay for what you did to me"

Clint fell silent, the fullness of his words sinking in. He had caused all this, it was his entire fault and now Tony was going to suffer the consequences of his mistakes and Cap probably was in no better position than them. Maynard nodded to his guards who proceed to work. They attached all kinds of cords to his bare chest and arms. The archer numbly followed the cables to see them connected to some kind of electric pump machine. His eyes widened in terror as Tony was attached in a similar way to the machine.

"No!" he yelled, trashing about. "Don't! Leave him alone, please… Don't…!"

His cried of protest were cut short as they activated the machine. Clint gave a howl of pain before gritting his teeth together, Tony wasn't so lucky as his scream echoed around the room and the jolts in his body forced an abrupt return from the land of unconsciousness.

_'Please Tony; hold on, the others are on their way'_

As if hearing Clint's thoughts, Tony tried with all the strength he could muster to keep the pain under control. He could feel the avengers backing him up, their memory acting like a shield. But with each jolt from the electric machine go through his chest, the energy seem to fade. His strength wouldn't hold forever. His screams had subsided for now into grunts of pain as he struggled to hold on with all his will.

Both avengers were surprised when one of the guards suddenly turned off the power of the machine.

"Have enough Clinton?"

"Go to hell" Clint panted, his earlier fear had faded as Tony's will had taken over, but now he didn't know how long they could last. His head lolled to the side, only to be met with a hard fist, successfully snapping his head the other way and increasing his splitting headache. Clint groaned, coughing up some blood in the process, his entire body shivering in pain.

"You think you're funny" Maynard snarled into his ear, his hands getting dangerously low on his torso.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to keep your hands to yourself?" Clint's mouth had quirked up into his usual cocky smile, but it disappear as soon as Maynard dig his fingers into the knife wound on his side. The archer let out a small cry of pain, gritting his teeth and grunting at the intrusion.

Maynard had chuckled, pulling his fingers out so fast the movement cause another piercing pain to erupt into Clint's body that left him breathless. Gasping for whatever breath he could inhale, the archer let out a soft groan of displeasure when his ex employer move his hand lower onto the waistband of his tattered pants.

"You had grown quite good my dear boy" he muttered examining every inch of muscle and strong skin on the archer's body. His arms were the most toned due to the years of pulling the string of his bow. A shiver ran down his spine when he caught up the look of hunger in the other man eyes, Clint had only saw that look when he was younger, back at the Boy's house the Barton's had stayed after they parents unfortunate death.

"Can't say the same about you, old man" he replied through clenched teeth, earning himself a fist to the other cheek and a scream of Tony make him flinch unconsciously as he turned to see how two guards applied the same method that last time. Beating the living crap out of the billionaire with their bare fist. "Leave him alone"

"We haven't even started Clinton" Maynard whispered, stepping back a few steps with a sadistic smile on his face and a glint on his dark eyes "I'll promise myself I was going to break you into pieces so small no one will want to pick them, and I intend to do it, starting with your new teammates" he pointed at the struggling Tony "There is no escaping fate now"

How true that words had suddenly become.

* * *

**TBC…**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW…**


End file.
